


Love You Forever

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Quite simply Charles is a wonderful boyfriend





	Love You Forever

Curled up on the sofa in Charles' arms watching movies, she keeps noticing him check his watch repeatedly. Curiously she turns and asks him, “Are you watching the time for a reason?” He replies with a bright smile, “Yes.” As he doesn’t expand on his answer she frowns at him, “You’re not going to tell me what?” Kissing her cheek he smiles again, “Not yet. Soon.” Charles turns his attention back to his watch. A minute passes then he turns back to her, “This is what I’ve been waiting for. Exactly 6 months ago, right at this time, was the exact moment I fell in love with you.” His grin is infectious and she can’t help but smile back, “You remember the precise moment?” He nods and it surprises her, “Yes how could I forget meeting the love of my life.” It’s so typically Charles, he has the knack of making her feel special. Giving him a languid kiss, she asks, “And what was the first thing you thought on that night?” She watches as a blush covers his cheeks making him look even more adorable than usual. “Honestly Chéri. It was how much I wanted to take you to my bed and never let you leave.”

She laughs at his honest admission before standing and walking towards their bedroom, “I like this idea very much.” It doesn’t take long before he follows her. As soon as he enters the room he pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it to the side. The glint in his eye when he realises she’s already naked makes her shudder with desire. “Come here my love, show me exactly how much you want me.” Charles hastily removes his trousers and boxers before crawling up the bed next to her. He pulls her closer, enjoying the feeling on her skin on his, as he claims her lips in a sweet kiss. They lose themselves in each other, taking the time to just enjoy themselves together.

Before long the kisses turn more heated, Charles runs his hands down the side of her body resting them on her ass. “Mon Chéri you’re my everything.” He resumes kissing her as he works his fingers between her legs, tenderly stroking her aching centre. She breathlessly moans his name against his lips, the sound of her desperate for him causes his cock to fully harden. Feeling him press insistently against her hip she reaches between them and wraps her hand around his cock. She flicks her wrist, every movement she makes Charles groan loudly. His face is flushed, his usual innocent boyish good looks twisted in pleasure and it sends heat coursing through her veins that she’s the reason why. As she strokes him she feels him shudder uncontrollably at her touch. His head falls into the gap between her neck and shoulder, groaning at the sensation spreading throughout him. When she feels his breath hitch, she knows he's close. She removes her hand, moving it to stroke the side of his face. "Charles, I want you now."

He lifts his head, his eyes intense as he catches her gaze. The look Charles gives her is full of love and she’s never felt as safe as she does in his arms right now. He slides into her gently and moves every so slowly. His pace is not meant to push her over the edge just yet but with how intimate it is between them and how loved she feels she knows it won't be long before she reaches her completion. Charles hooks his arms under her back pulling her even closer to him not taking his eyes off her. She lets out a moan as he changes the angle of his thrusts. He gives her another one of those boyish smiles that makes her heart flutter. She loses track of everything around her, the only thing she sees and feel is Charles. The only thing she ever wants is Charles to make her feel as good as this. When he starts to move faster she knows he's close too and wants this as much as she does. Moving her hips to meet his rhythm, the urgency to come has become too hard to ignore. They move together in unison as one, the sound of their moans filling the air. She's desperate for him to make her fall apart, every part of her feels like her skin is on fire.

She wraps her legs around him as his thrusts become sloppy and more erratic, pressing her even harder into the mattress. Moving her hips against him every time his pubic bone grinds against her clit she shudders in delight. Every movement they make helps the heat of her impeding orgasm spread through her. Over and over she can feel him pound into her, can feel him intensely looking at her, his eyes dark with want and his cheeks flushed. Charles pauses for a moment, enough time to look in her eyes and tell her, “I love you so much.” Giving him a loving kiss she replies, “I’ll always love you forever.” Resuming his frantic thrusts, she knows it won’t be long before Charles makes her fall apart.

As they race towards their completion they breathlessly moan each others names as they fall apart together. She feels herself shaking with desire as she shatters around him, screaming her way through the most satisfying orgasm she's ever had. Charles continues to thrust into her pliant spent body as his cock pulses and he comes inside her. He stops moving and collapses on top of her. She loves the feeling of his weight on top of her, his love surrounding her. She can feel how laboured his breathing is as he desperately tries to recover from his high. He's smiling again at her, giving her that look that makes her heart melt and want them to stay joined forever.

No matter how much they want to they can't stay like this so Charles reluctantly pulls out, rolls onto his side and wraps his arms tight around her. She snuggles closer into him, placing her head on his chest and sliding her arm across his stomach. Content they lay together, Charles strokes his fingers down her back, tracing random patterns against her skin. She glances up at him “Charles I definitely like the idea of staying in bed with you for the rest of my life.” He laughs at her words, “I’ll try my best to keep you satisfied enough to stay.” Moving out of his arms so she’s straddling his hips, “I think you need to continue right now.”


End file.
